


Snow Day

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," Hinata told him, "it’s snowing outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

"Kageyama. Kageyama. Tobio. Tobio-kun. Tobio-chan."

Kageyama rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow over his face with a groan. Hinata responded by bouncing in place on his knees until the bed jostled so much that Kageyama had no chance of going back to sleep. “Wake up wake up wake up wake–”

"ALRIGHT." Kageyama sat up in bed and fixed Hinata with as much of a glare as he could muster in his sleep-addled state.

Hinata giggled at him, leaned forward, and mussed his hair with both hands. “You always look so goofy when you just wake up,” he said, and he kissed Kageyama sweetly, with a hand on either cheek.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," Kageyama mumbled. He looked at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was two-thirty in the morning. "What’s wrong with you, idiot?" he said, voice rough from sleep.

"Come on," Hinata told him, "it’s snowing outside."

Kageyama just looked at him. “It’s snowing.”

"Uh-huh!" Hinata nodded, nearly vibrating in barely contained delight.

"You woke me up because it is snowing."

"Duh! What else would I do?"

Kageyama started to reply, and then stopped. “I don’t even have an answer to that,” he said.

"Come  _on_ ,” Hinata insisted, and tugged at his hand until he got out of bed.

They put boots and coats on over their pajamas. Hinata looped a scarf over Kageyama’s head and knotted it under his chin. Kageyama tugged a hat onto Hinata’s head so far that it covered his eyes, then flicked him in the nose. “Hey!” Hinata protested.

The patio was completely covered in white, snow already a few inches deep and coming in fast. Hinata slipped on the terra cotta tiles and flailed his arms for a moment before regaining his balance. Kageyama grabbed at his elbow. “Be careful, dummy!” he demanded.

"Okay, okay," Hinata agreed apologetically as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. Kageyama let him go, and he slip-staggered across the patio to the half-wall that separated them from the next apartment over. "Wooooow," he said, looking out into the road beyond the next patio. "Everything’s all covered already."

Kageyama looked up. The clouds were low and heavy enough that the light of the city was reflected back into the thick snow, where it diffused like a soft white halo. The effect was brighter than a full moon. The snow and late hour made the world seem quieter than usual; empty maybe, calm and still, if not for Hinata crunching across the patio to look over the other side. “I think it’s more than was predicted,” Kageyama said.

"Yeah, you think?" Hinata returned.

"The roads will need to be cleared before we can go to work," Kageyama said.

"You can take a snow day from practice, Kageyama. I’m calling in sick."  
  
"Don’t be so irresponsible, you–" The snowball hit him square in the face, and for a moment Kageyama was frozen from the shock of it, not quite comprehending what had just happened. He felt the slush sliding down his cheeks, his wet bangs plastered to his forehead, the icy water dripping off his chin.

"Pfffft!" Hinata bit his lip to keep from laughing. He exhaled hard, his cheeks puffed up, then he burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"You, you, you–" The anger hit him like a dumptruck. "You  _dumbass_!” Kageyama dove across the patio, his feet skittering across the tiles. He lost his footing and slammed into Hinata hard, knocking them both over.

Hinata went down laughing with Kageyama on top of him. “Oh, your  _face_!” he wailed with tears in his eyes.

“ _My_  face, huh!” Kageyama sneered. He grabbed a handfuls of snow and shoved them down the front of Hinata’s jacket.

"Oh no!  _Nooooo_!” Hinata wailed, still laughing. He squirmed and kicked and tried to get his footing, but Kageyama had him pinned down at the hips.

"How about  _your_  face, dummy!” Kageyama demanded nonsensically as he stuck cold wet fingers in Hinata’s ears.

"I give up!" Hinata begged. He flailed his arms against Kageyama’s. Their hands tangled together, fingers interlocked.

"There will be  _no mercy_ ,” Kageyama hissed through his teeth. His knees were going numb where they rested on the wet patio tiles; their bodies were warm where they slotted together. Through his thin pajama pants Kageyama could feel Hinata’s hips between his thighs. Hinata bucked up beneath him to throw him off, and a different sort of heat than anger coiled in Kageyama’s gut. He pushed Hinata’s hands down above his head and held them there.

"I’ll get my revenge," Hinata said. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded.

"Just try it," Kageyama dared him. He bent down to kiss Hinata soundly, and Hinata’s wrists flexed under his hands.

Hinata’s nose was cold against his cheek. They’d have to go back in soon. But for now, Hinata’s mouth was hot inside, his tongue eager, and his warm breath coasted over Kageyama’s cheekbones as he exhaled from his nostrils. Kageyama drank of him with a thirst that their years together had not diminished.

"The neighbors," Hinata mumbled when Kageyama moved to kiss his cold neck. He tasted like snow.

"It’s the middle of the night, dummy," Kageyama murmured against his skin. Still. It was cold, and his pajamas were nearly soaked through. Kageyama realized he was almost shivering. He pulled back. He released Hinata’s hands, which immediately slid up his thighs from knee to hip.

"Why don’t we take a bath?" Hinata suggested. "Then let’s go back to bed."

Kageyama nodded, and they stood up together cautiously. Hinata held onto him as they crossed back over to the kitchen door, though he didn’t seem to have trouble keeping his balance. Back inside, with the door closed behind them and the warm apartment air searing their chilled skin, Hinata grabbed him and kissed him again. He went immediately for the zipper on Kageyama’s coat.

Maybe a snow day was in order, after all. 


End file.
